


太想闯遍这地球 5 （车部分）

by longlaulin



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom, kennyhins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlaulin/pseuds/longlaulin
Kudos: 2





	太想闯遍这地球 5 （车部分）

kenny把hins按到洗漱台上，镜子里的hins的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
kenny扳了下hins的肩膀，让他站起来，后背紧贴前胸，硬起的前端顶着腰窝，手伸到前面玩他的乳头，  
“再讲多次ok刺激？”kenny咬着他的耳朵  
“唔...好刺激”  
“咁快就硬啦，其实你都几大，做0仔徙左”  
身体的反应很诚实，hins看着镜子里的自己，触觉和视觉双重享受下，快感也有双倍。  
“帮我打J”kenny抓着hins的手往后面拉。  
反手的抚摸比平时的例牌菜更刺激，kenny很快就硬到了可以插入的程度。

“转过来少少，你睇下你，身材几好，patpat好翘”  
“对住块镜好好玩，下次仲要”  
“我仲有好多嘢冇同你玩过，等以后啦，好玩过块镜好多，宜家你自己搣开比我入”  
hins听话照做，kenny抹了两圈润滑液就一下顶入他的深处，痛感顺着脊柱往上走。  
“见唔见到，全部食入去了，好紧，吸住我唔俾我走咁喔”  
“一世都唔俾你走”  
kenny开始大力抽插，hins已经完全掌握了这个游戏的要领，不再在乎面子，而是全身心放松投入，嘴里嘟囔的语句让人面红耳赤。

“屌 唔记得带套”kenny想射的感觉比平时来得早了好多，他才发现有什么不对劲。  
“我冇病，继续啦，唔好停，差唔多了”  
“射入去好难洗，等阵我一定帮你”  
kenny撸射在hins的背上，精液顺着他的身体曲线往下流。

“你坐上去，做咩啫，嬲猪呀？我都冇病，我上个月先验过，等阵比报告你睇，下次我会记得戴啦”  
“唔好讲咁多”hins抓着kenny的手往自己下面放。  
“妖，真系，姣到你”  
kenny伸进两根手指，熟练地刺激那一点，  
“宜家得未？唔嬲啦？”  
“啊...唔好讲咁多”hins摸着kenny的头，闭上眼睛享受服务。


End file.
